


A Date with Friends

by PrettyPettyPastel, SugarsnapCaely



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Conversations, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet, date, just having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPettyPastel/pseuds/PrettyPettyPastel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsnapCaely/pseuds/SugarsnapCaely
Summary: Jekyll and Lanyon, Rachel and Jasper, Marvin and Tom, and Henrik and Suzi, all go out on a date together.
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon, Henrik Von Schneeplestein/Suzi Blake (OCish), Jasper Kaylock/Rachel Pidgley, Marvin the Magnificent/Tom (OC)
Series: Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559371
Kudos: 4





	A Date with Friends

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS FEATURES MINOR SPOILERS FOR FROM ALL SIDES.

Jekyll brushed out his tailcoat, watching as Lanyon adjusted his tie. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, we've barely met this Tom fellow, and we don't know how Rachel and Jasper are gonna act, and—"

Lanyon cut him off by giving him a quick kiss, smiling as Jekyll's face turned a bright scarlet. "You worry far too much, my love. This evening will go wonderfully, I'm sure of it." He locked arms with Jekyll, watching him attempt to fight off the blush that was coating his face.

"I suppose you're right..."

"I know I am! I'm always right."

Jekyll giggled, following Lanyon out of his office. Maybe he _was_ always right!

Jasper rushed around the room, his tailor fitted suit becoming covered in food dust as he made sure all of his animals were going to be fine for the next few hours. "Christopher, you're in charge! If this place is a wreck when I come back, you are in _big_ trouble, mister!"

The mud phoenix trilled, going back to his nap as all the other animals went back to eating.

"Jasper, it'll be fine! Come on, you're worse than Henry!" Rachel walked in, wearing a beautiful silken dress that was dark blue in color with her hair up in a neat bun, little wisps of it falling down and framing her face. She was wearing makeup, but only a smidge, just enough to enhance her features.

Jasper blushed, dusting himself off and meeting Rachel by the door. "I-If you say so, Rachel."

"I know so!" She smiled, leading him out the door.

Marvin bounced in his shoes as he waited for the others to arrive. “I cannot wait for you to meet them!” He faced Tom who was sitting on the porch chair. “I mean, these people know _magic_ ! Not only that but they’re from a different time _and_ universe!”

Tom chuckled. “I _know_ Marvin. You keep telling me that since you met them.”

“Well, it’s all new to me!” Suzi was seated on Tom’s other side, in between him and Henrik. “Honestly, I can’t wait to hear it.”

Henrik wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I didn’t know you had such an interest in magic.”

She shrugged her shoulders before giving him a light peck. “Doesn’t mean I love you any less.” She chuckled as she watched Henrik fidget and blush.

There was an odd sound from behind them as a greenish hole seemed to form on the porch.

Marvin pumped his fist in the air. “Yes! They’re here!”

Jekyll was the first to step through, followed by Lanyon, then Rachel and Jasper. The portal closed behind them before Jekyll composed himself and looked at the two strangers staring at him. "Ah! Mister Hayes, Dr. Schneeplestein, pleasure to see you again!" He shook their hands before being elbowed in the side by Lanyon, who coughed and guestured to Tom and Suzi.

"Oh, yes! You two must be Tom and Suzi! I am Doctor Henry Jekyll, and this is my…" oh god, what did he call Lanyon again? Was boyfriend too direct? Lover seemed to make him less important, however. Oh no, he was freezing up again—

"I'm his boyfriend, Doctor Robert Lanyon, happy to make your acquaintance!" He nodded over to Rachel and Jasper, who were awkwardly standing next to each other, hand in hand. "These are our friends, Jasper Kaylock and Rachel Pidgely!" 

The two bowed before Rachel giggled, causing Jasper to smile ever so slightly.

Tom smiled, shaking their hands. “I’ve heard a lot about you four. In fact, it’s one of the only things Marvin has been talking about since he met you. So, finally getting to meet you in person is a treat.”

Suzi nodded her head in agreement, starting their walk down the porch steps. “So, you really are from the Victorian era, huh?” 

"Oh! Yes, most certainly!" Jekyll nodded, locking arms with Lanyon once more and following the group, Jasper and Rachel not too far behind. "1887 to be exact!"

Lanyon sighed, rolling his eyes. "Here we go, ladies and gentlemen, time for his wonderful speech about time travel!"

Jekyll scoffed, feigning offence. "Well, I never! I thought you _liked_ hearing my rambles!"

Marvin raised his hand. “I’d like to learn more about time travel. I’m still trying to learn from James.”

Tom smiled, grasping his other hand. He’d never admit it, but he too was rather curious. He still remembered how his heart soared with wonder when Marvin showed him real magic. He also remembered the relief in Marvin’s eyes when he had said he loved it. No matter how showy Marvin was, he still held insecurity about his talents at times. Especially when it came to societies views of it.

He looked over at Marvin. And he’d defend him till the end of his days.

Suzi poked her head between Marvin and Jekyll, dragging Henrik along behind her. “I’d like to hear it too. I’m still new to all this magic stuff.”

"Ah-ha! See! _Someone_ appreciates me!" 

Lanyon smiled, but still sighed, turning to Schneep. "Please tell me at least _someone_ is on my side!"

Henrik laughed. “I’m on your side Robert. Do not vorry.”

Marvin playfully glared at him. “You’re no fun, you know that? But I guess that just comes naturally to medical doctors.”

“Hey!” Suzi chimed in, a giggle to her tone, “I am an extremely fun person! In fact, just last week I played a prank on Jeff!”

"And _you_ should've seen me in college! I may not look it now, but I threw the best parties! My father gave me a large monthly allowance, and I always spent it on the finest wines and brought over all my friends! We would get absolutely smashed, isn't that right Henry?"

Henry, having been in the middle of a discussion with Tom, absentmindedly said, "Yes, Robert, for sure." And went back to whatever he was saying.

Lanyon put his hand to his face, groaning. "I chose him, this is the love of my life."

Henrik and Suzi couldn’t help but laugh. All they could think about was how much that was like Marvin. It was no wonder the two of them became fast friends.

It wouldn’t be long before the group made it to the restaurant. Despite that, Tom couldn’t help but grumble about the cold weather a little bit. Marvin squeezed his hand, trying to cheer him up. If he’d complained any more he would have had to kiss him just so the blush would make him feel warmer.

Jekyll noticed the small interaction, feeling Lanyon shiver next to him. He let go of his hand, moving to snake his arm around his waist, giving him a side hug. "You know, I've heard that in the Arctic, penguins huddle together for warmth, maybe we should try the same thing." 

Lanyon blushed, sputtering profusely as he maneuvered behind Jekyll and wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders, resting his head on top of Jekyll's.

Jasper, meanwhile, realized that Rachel had forgotten her coat. She was shaking, her arms crossed and her nose a bright red. Jasper didn't get cold easily, considering he was raised working in these kinds of conditions, so he did the gentlemanly thing. He removed his coat, still warm from his body heat, and wrapped it around Rachel, smiling. "Is that better?"

Rachel looked up at him, a sparkle in her eyes. "Y-Yes, I do believe it is…"

Once the group arrived, Marvin held the door open, giving a slight bow and a wink.

Tom rolled his eyes. “You are so dramatic, you know that.”

“Yes, I know I’m fabulous, now shut up and go inside.”

He ruffled his hair as he followed his boyfriend’s demand.

Henrik went up to the receptionist, checking in as the others poured in behind him.

Lanyon, before entering, let go of Jekyll, moving to grab his hand instead. "This place seems nice!"

Jekyll thanked whoever was smiling down upon him that Lanyon shared his fear, accepting the hand holding instead.

Jasper and Rachel had their hands intertwined, the two of them blushing like teenagers on a first date. They awkwardly observed the nice waiting room, looking at the paintings on the walls.

Marvin noticed the nervous tension between Lanyon and Jekyll as he closed the door behind him. “Don’t worry you two, Tom and I have been here before. If anyone gives us any trouble, they’ll be out of here in no time.” He smiled as Tom nodded and wrapped one of his arms around his side.

“Ok, everyone, we’re ready to go!” Suzi called as their waitress appeared to take them to their table.

Jekyll sighed, relaxing as he moved closer to Lanyon, following the waitress to their table. "Good. I suppose I don't have a reputation here, do I?" He adjusted his suit, which didn't need adjusting, as Lanyon pulled out his chair, happily sitting down.

Lanyon sat next to him, noticing Jekyll's distant expression. He leaned closer to Jekyll, talking in a low voice. "Is Hyde bothering you again?"

Jekyll rolled his eyes, groaning. "How could you tell?"

"Just ignore him, and look at the menu. They have a wide variety! I think I might order some salmon, myself."

Jekyll smiled, his shoulders dropping as he ignored the voice in his head. "Some steak sounds good."

Jasper coughed, looking at Suzi and Tom. "So, how much have Dr. Schneeplestein and Mister Hayes told you about us?"

Henrik draped his coat on the back of his chair, sitting next to Suzi. “I’ve only told Suzi zat you are from anozer vorld and time, nosing too personal. _Marvin_ on zee ozer hand, could not keep his mous shut for long.” He glared at Marvin, who sat himself on his other side.

“However, he did come to regret it the moment it came out of his mouth.” Tom said, defending him.

Henrik sighed recognizing the tone in his voice. “I know, but he agreed to not tell about zee more personal matters.”

Marvin sunk in his chair a bit. “I really am sorry about that. It just kind of...slipped. I never intended to tell anyone, Jekyll, honest!”

"It's fine, I am rather aware of my… popularity, in the modern era. I suppose there's no secret to keep if that secret is a pop culture hit." He tilted his head, a small smile on his face. "Besides, I'm sure I'm not the _strangest_ case you have ever seen!"

Lanyon was happy that Jekyll was finally accepting that Hyde wasn't necessarily something to be ashamed of, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, besides, that book isn't entirely true! I mean, I found out, and I'm still alive! I'm sure it's simply another case of alteration, not too dissimilar to Frankenstine."

"Ah yes, Miss Stress Machine herself! I swear, if she wasn't as popular as she is, she would be out of the Society before the creature even got a word in!" 

"Easy, love, your Scottish is showing!" He giggled, rubbing Jekyll's back.

Marvin nodded his head, unwinding himself from his slump. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

Henrik, meanwhile, put his head on the table, sighing at the pun. 

Tom laughed at his antics. “Oh come on Henrik, let him have this.”

His voice was muffled by the table. “I know, I’m happy for his confidence…” He stuck out his hand, gesturing in Jekyll’s direction. “But zee pun vas terrible! I’ve cured patients zat could make better puns!”

Suzi laughed, nearly falling out of her chair. “Henrik, you wouldn’t know a good pun if it hit you upside the head.” She turned to Jekyll. “Although, I do have to agree, it was terrible.

“Still, I cannot believe you managed to keep all of this from me!”

Jekyll smiled toothily, looking over at the other three. He took pride in their sighing, before registering what Suzi had said. "Whatever do you mean? Did Henrik not tell you the truth?"

"Akin to _someone_ I know?" Rachel said, glaring at Jekyll.

"Hey! How were we supposed to explain? ‘Hey Rachel! How are you! I just wanted to let you know that your best friend and your boss are the same person, see ya later!’"

Rachel stared for a moment before speaking, "Point taken."

Jasper awkwardly sipped at his water, still not being good at socializing.

Now it was Henrik’s turn to sink into his chair.

“Oh no, get back up here.” Suzi pulled on his sweater vest, making him sit upright.

Henrik sighed. “No...I umm...didn’t tell her. Not until vee vere dating zat vas. I dunno...I felt it vas a tad too dangerous.”

“I was your friend! You remember how angry I was when I found out about Anti.”

“Yes, I remember,” he mumbled, memories of her worried shouts of anger coming back to him.

“I mean, why didn’t you tell me that the whole reason you’d been getting sick and acting funny was because you nearly got possesed.”

“Ok, two sings. One: I didn’t know, Two: Even if I did, I vouldn’t have expected you to believe me.”

She sighed, lowering her voice. “I know Henrik, but I mean, for goodness sake he killed people! You’re lucky someone didn’t arrest you!” She hugged him, noticing his flinch at that comment. “I’m sorry...I’m just worried. You know I _never_ think it’s your fault.” She pecked him on the cheek. 

She hated when she got all riled up. She smiled though. It was one of the many things they had in common she guessed. They were both a little hot headed.

Jekyll cringed slightly as well, the argument not being too dissimilar to the one he and Lanyon had after the reveal. "Well, the past is in the past now, I suppose!" 

Lanyon nodded, noticing the tension. "It most certainly is, and the present is this lovely dinner we're having!" He attempted to change the subject, looking around the table.

Henrik’s smile returned as the fear of being a killer dissipated. “You are right. Sank you, Robert.” He squeezed Suzi’s hand. “Sank you, Suzi.”

He picked up the menu, trying to figure out what to eat. “I don’t know about you, but I sink zee pasta sounds nice.”

“Which pasta?” Marvin asked, raising an eyebrow. “There’s so many!”

“You know vhat I meant.”

Tom looked over at Jekyll. “Please, let me know if I’m being rude with this question, but what’s it like? With umm...Hyde…” This was different, he was usually the common sense when it came to Marvin, but this was a scenario he didn’t have any knowledge in.

"Oh, no, not at all!" He thought about it for a moment before continuing. "He's simply an annoying brat who you can't escape from. He has no sense of patience, and he finds it funny to make fun of me at any opportunity." He had a smug look on his face, suggesting that said alter ego was angry and screaming. "He's helpful at times, but for the most part, he's not someone I particularly enjoy."

"Hey! Mr. Hyde is delightful to be around! He's just as annoying as a little puppy who chews your shoes!" Rachel huffed, crossing her arms.

 **_Hear that? I'm a fucking_ ** **delight!**

"You don't have to deal with him 24/7. I swear, when we were first introduced to all the media surrounding us, the only thing he would do at night when I attempted to sleep was scream the chorus of some children's song!"

Marvin wheezed, remembering _exactly_ which children’s song Chase had shown him.

Tom shook his head. “That’s great. He seems more annoying than anything, which is certainly…” He tried to look for the right words. “... _less dangerous_ , than what my boyfriend and his brothers have to deal with from time to time.”

“Yeah, how long did it take them to tell you about that whole Gemini thing?” Suzi asked, watching the waitress come back to order their drinks.

Marvin heaved a sigh. “It’s _Gemilus_!”

“I know, I just happen to like annoying you.” She laughed, earning an affectionate elbowing from Henrik.

"Oh, I've heard of that before, actually! It's a very interesting phenomenon." Jekyll gave the waitress his order, nodding to her. "Fascinating how the genetic lottery can be so random, yet create at least 7 or more people with nearly the same exact facial features."

"Very odd indeed." Lanyon nodded.

Jasper began to worry, thinking about the animals at home. Were they okay? Was Christopher doing his job like he told him to do? He should've asked Miss Flowers to watch them…

Rachel put a hand on his arm, smiling at him. "Ya doin alright there, Jasper?" 

“Yeah, and with, such unique circumstances!” Marvin chimed in before giving Jasper a worried look of his own. “Is it your condition?”

Tom finished ordering his drink as well, turning to Jasper.

"Hm? Oh, no, just worried about my critters, is all! I put Christopher in charge, but I can only hope he's taking his position seriously." He looked out a nearby window, seeing the sun still high. "Besides, it's not anywhere close to dark, I'll be fine for another hour or so!"

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't something _so_ bad! I'm sure Christopher is doing a fantastic job!" Rachel smiled, leaning against him. She felt Jasper go hot, looking up and seeing him blushing profusely, his anxieties long gone by now.

Lanyon smiled, laughing quietly. "You two remind me of myself when I was younger! Awkward, yet hopelessly romantic! What a time that is for everyone."

Jekyll jabbed him in the arm, glaring. "I believe "awkward" is a little harsh, Robert!" 

"And this is coming from a man who is currently on only his second date? Of all time?"

"Hey! I had plenty of reason to not date in my college years, thank you very much!"

"Yet you came to my parties?" Lanyon smiled as Jekyll sputtered for a retort, having won the little debate. "That's what I thought!" He gave Jekyll a quick peck on the cheek, his smile widening as Jekyll turned red, his stammering growing more frantic.

“Oh, zat’s good!” Henrik replied. “You remind me of one of zee times vee vere out vis Robbie for a vhile. He vas vorried about all his friends.”

“How is the little guy anyway?” Suzi asked Jasper, resting her head in her hands.

"Oh! He's doing wonderfully! He's been such a good boy as of late, his baby flames are completely gone! My little boy is growing up so fast…" He sighed, smiling fondly. "Before you know it, he's going to finish his first life cycle!"

"I've heard it's quite a sight to see!" Rachel said, sitting up. "I'm excited that Jasper here is gonna be able to document it! It's gonna be another well documented phenomenon for the cryptozoology community from what I've gathered!" Rachel didn't let go of Jasper's arm, smiling as she talked with Suzi.

Marvin nodded his head enthusiastically. “Maybe I could come! I’ve never had the chance to see a phoenix burst into flame before!”

“Hey, what makes you think you’d go without me too?” Tom chuckled. “How is Robbie, anyway?” he asked, leaning over the table ever so slightly to talk to Henrik.

“He’s doing fantastic! In fact, he added a new plant to his room. I believe zey vere snapdragons.”

“Yeah, and I believe we helped him move the plant in his arm to a new pot just last week. It’s growing wonderfully,” Marvin added.

Jekyll recomposed himself, brushing off his coat. "Well that sounds wonderful! I most certainly have to take him to see Mr. Archer and Mr. Bird! They'll be ecstatic to find another plant enthusiast!" 

"Oh, you two can come for sure! It's always nice to find someone as excited as I am about these wonderful creatures!" Jasper said, clapping his hands quietly.

Marvin pumped his fist in the air. “Yes! Can’t wait! Maybe you guys can see one of my shows!”

Tom smiled. “I think that’s a great idea. Marvin is fantastic at what he does! He doesn’t even use real magic for most of it.”

“Nope! I go traditional, baby! Sleight of hand is great!” He flourished his hands. “Granted it can be a pain in the ass at times, but it’s great!”

"Well that's neat! I take it sleight of hand tricks were much easier to learn than traditional magic!" Jekyll always enjoyed talking with Marvin about the intricacies of the arcane, considering he was a wielder of it.

"So, Henrik, how long have you and Suzi known each other? We've only heard of her the other day, you haven't spoken of her before!" Lanyon said, folding his hands on the table.

“Oh I’ve known her for years. Ever since I moved here to England, I’ve been vorking vis her at zee hospital,” Henrik replied, smiling.

Suzi nodded. “Yeah, we became fast friends it seemed. Granted, we were a bit competitive at first, I suppose. But it was more friendly than anything.”

“Unlike Jeff, who seems to take zee competition literally.”

“Yeah, I won’t deny that he's an asshole, but he really does care about helping people.”

“Again, part of zee reason I didn’t bring her up earlier vas zat it really vasn’t neccesary vhen vee vere just trying to get you home. Not only zat but after zee... _incidents_ zat occured, I sought it vas best to keep to myself for a bit.” He couldn’t help but hold Suzi’s hand in a protective manner.

Lanyon nodded, smiling. "I see! Well, you two seem to make a very happy couple! I'd imagine sharing a workplace only makes it easier." He took Jekyll's hand as well, feeling his hand heat up from his touch. "I would attempt to understand what _this_ one is saying, but all I ever hear is a bunch of gobbledygook!"

Jekyll laughed, looking over at Lanyon. "Well, maybe if you attempted to do some research it wouldn't _be_ gobbledygook!"

Tom grinned. “Dude, I understand you completely. I know next to nothing about magic, but here I am, dating the most extra man I know.”

Marvin winked. “How extra are we talking?”

Tom giggled giving him a playful smack. “You know what I meant.”

“Heh, yeah, I know.”

“But yeah, I run a video game store. In fact I actually design some games in my spare time.”

"Oh! I believe Chase got us to play a video game once before; I think it was called… ‘Mario Party’? I played a round, and then they got Hyde to play. He almost punched Seán for stealing one of his stars!" He looked off for a moment, before focusing back in on the conversation. "He says he worked very hard for that star, and that he had every right to be mad, however I find that to be debatable."

"I thought it was fun! I particularly liked that Luigi fellow." Lanyon smiled, thinking back on it. "He reminds me of someone I know!" 

“Aww...Yeah, I love Luigi! He’s so cute!” Suzi cooed. 

“If you like him, you should play Luigi’s Mansion!” Tom chimed in. “I also highly recommend the Mario and Luigi RPGS or the Paper Mario games.”

“Yeah! Those games are loads of fun!” Marvin exclaimed, starting to go into some of his favorite details (without giving away any spoilers, of course. Tom made sure of that.).

"They sound nice! We should come over and play them some time." Lanyon looked over at Jekyll, asking his opinion on the matter. He replied, and the chatter in the room continued as a gentle snow started to fall outside. They were cozy in the restaurant, enjoying the company and their significant others.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story was an absolute joy for us to write. It doesn't really have a plot, but who said it needed to. It's just a bunch of friends having a good time together! And sometimes that's all you need in a story.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated, and I hope you enjoy what we've written! ^^


End file.
